Lost in time
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby heard loud alarm clock sound and opened his eyes to see that he was in his own room, with reflex he closed the alarm. He remembered that before he passed out he was in the Autobot base and lying on the medical bay's berth. He noticed the wall calendar was old, it was last year's calendar.


A/N: This story is a filler and it was originally part of the Though questions story so I recommend that you read that one first. I normally try to skip these M rated stories as there is not so much demand for them.

**Warning: This story is rated M as it contains naughty things and foul language. If you are not allowed to read those or you don't like those you need to skip this one. ;-)**

Recommended reading order:

Twice On The Hook (start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time. (this story)

See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Jack Darby heard loud alarm clock sound and opened his eyes to see that he was in his own room, with reflex he closed the alarm. He remembered that before he passed out he was in the Autobot base and lying on the medical bay's berth. He was really confused, how he was in his own room and why was all his items still in here? He noticed the wall calendar was old, it was last year's calendar.

He jumped from the bed and looked around in panic and asked from himself. "How could this happen?", but he did not have answer for that.

He looked his left hand and saw that it was fine and it did not have any markings and he felt like he was healthy and there was no pain anywhere. Suddenly he heard steps from the stairs and then someone knocked the door.

"Jack are you wake? You will be late from your work if you do not hurry." yelled June behind the door.

"Yes mom!" he answered like he used to do when he still lived with his mom and had not yet moved to live with his sparkmate Arcee. That reminded him that he should have sparkbonds, he focused and felt that they where there, all three sparkbonds that he had obtained. He felt great relieve and he let out sigh, all his girls where still there and he had not lost them.

Jack decided that he has to go out and see what was going on, he thought that he should try to play normal as possible. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom, in there he looked himself from the mirror and saw that he looked exactly same as before and not one year younger.

He walked to the toilet bowl and started to pee and he noticed that on his thing there was still some small scars that he had got with his wild experiments with Arcee. He had to admit that it was a really stupid idea to try to do things to Arcee while she was in her motorcycle mode, at least he should have checked if her tail pipe has sharp edges.

He took the shower and washed himself, it felt so good that he relaxed a bit. It was his first shower after he had got back from Cybertron and even if he had not been dirty, he felt that he really needed to shower after all that walking and fighting in the space suit. He closed the shower and started to dry himself. He placed towel around him and started to walk back to his own room.

Outside of the bathroom he stumbled to June and she fell down to her back and his towel fell off.

"Oh! Mom I'm so sorry, did you hurt yourself?" he asked and started to help June up. Suddenly he noticed that June was staring his thing with eyes wide. There was a problem for Jack, he was lifting June and he did not have any free hands to lift the towel and cover himself. He made a split second decision and lifter June to his both hands and then he noticed that he had other problem. Now he was naked and he had June in his hands in bridal style. He felt how she was trembling a little, but she did not let out a sound just waited what he decided to do next.

Jack was already so used to these embarrassing things that happened to him that he started to see the humor in this situation. He looked his mom and asked smiling, "Sorry about this. Where you want to go with me?"

He saw how Junes eyes where all wide when she answered with faint voice " Anywhere you want."

Jack looked around and noticed that June's bedroom was close to them and he carried June in there and placed her in the bed. She did not move, just waited on the bed what he would do next. Jack realized that he had again made a mistake and now he was standing there naked next to his mom's bed and his mom was on the bed looking him and waiting what he decides to do next.

"Awww this is so awkward, I'm going to put some clothes on." He turned around and slowly walked out of the room, sometime ago he had decided that he tries to keep his cool in this kind of embarrassing situations. At the door he heard disappointed sigh from the bed. He knows from his previous embarrassing experiences that under June's single mother exterior there was a hungry woman waiting her prey.

Jack walked to his room and opened his wardrobe, he noticed that he only had dark colored clothes in there, he let out a sigh. He selected most colorful ones that he had and those where green shirt and blue jeans. After he had moved to live with Arcee, she had insisted that it was her job as his wife to dress him and select his clothes. When he started to dress himself, he felt lonely and noticed that how much he missed the gentle feelings of Cybertronian metal servos and digits on his body.

When Jack arrived to the kitchen he saw that June was making breakfast and smell of it surprised him, she was making his favorite one, bacon & eggs. June had refused to make it as according some medical study it increased risk for heart diseases and she had said that she would not murder her own son. He wondered where did she get the bacon and eggs as normally they had only health food in the refrigerator.

Jack looked his mothers backside when she worked, she was a good looking woman and he had to admit that she if anyone would deserve the title of MILF. When he had been younger and started to really notice girls, he had times when he had got wet dreams about her. Of course now he considered himself as a man with a good self control, he had fought against alien robots and he was first human ever to walk on other planet surface and he even had mated with several alien robots.

He grinned and looked the magazine on the table, previously he had been so shy to publicly touch or do anything that was related to females of his race. Now he boldly took womans magazine from the table and started to open it from middle, maybe there would be some nice pictures of woman wearing new lingerie he thought. For his surprise and disappointment page was totally plank, he scrolled the magazine and noticed that only cover had pictures. He placed magazine back where it was and he noticed that June had stopped her task and now she continued. Had she noticed that he had looked into the magazine? He looked June's back as she continued to work.

By now Jack had and came to the conclusion that something did not match in this house and in the June, he decided to make a test. "Mom you remember Miko Nadakai?"

June continued to work and answered, "Oh that Japanese girl, I remember her."

Jack thought a moment and decided to thrown in a random thought " She is quite a good fuck so I decided to marry her."

He heard scream and saw how June slammed kitchen knife through the granite countertop. She turned to face him with fury in her red face "I will kill that little fragger, that glitch is so dead!" she yelled.

For Jack now it was clear that this June was not his mother, she was someone that looked like her mother. Again Jack started work based on random idea, he stood up and tried to look large as possible and he walked to the angry June and yelled to her, "How dare you yell like that to me? I do what I please, I may even marry that sexy looking Sierra and have a several children with her, so shut the fuck up."

She did not yell at him this time, but he felt how whole house started to shake with her deadly rage. He saw how she was standing there and holding her fisted hands against her sides and she really was in a rage. He slowly moved close to her and looked her face, her eyes tried to avoid his eyes, but she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly Jack kissed her and for her it was something she clearly did not expect as shaking of house stopped and her eyes went all wide. Jack kept kissing her and same time he started to remove her clothes. He felt how this his bold act excited him and made his thing hard as wood.

Soon Jack got all June's clothes off and he dropped his own pants down. He lifted her to the kitchen table on her back and looked at her, she sure was a beautiful woman and without clothes she looked ten years younger than her real age. He saw how she had surrendered and how she breathed rapidly, clearly she was excited about rough handling and was wanting more. For Jack it felt like this woman on the kitchen table was a virgin, clearly she did not know what to do so she had decided to just lay still and wait.

After Jack had caressed her, he placed his hand between her legs and felt that she was ready. She automatically spread her legs for him and slowly he pushed his wood in her and he felt how she got tight around it and soon his mind got all blank from the pleasure.

* * *

Jack got his awareness back and around him there was vast darkness and lots if texts and balls of video feeds floating around. There seemed to be some sort of horizon as some texts and balls looked really smaller like they would be faraway.

Jack saw how familiar Cybertronian texts scrolled in his vision and suddenly he got text that he had waited. High priority system access granted: ID Jack Darby / Sparkmate. Jack would have laughed out loud, but this time he did not have a body suitable for that.

He thought that he needed to have system ID information and it appeared in front of him saying "System: Vector Sigma, system main awareness in low priority."

Jack though that he wanted to talk with main awareness and suddenly bright ball of light appeared in front of him and he could feel how power was radiating towards him. " I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was." she said.

He looked at her and said, "Cut that oracle crap out and explain your behavior."

There was a short silence and he saw how light flashed in the horizon like something would have been destroyed. He saw how bright ball in front of him got even brighter and feel of power increased.

Then she started to explain, "During our connection in Cybertron I failed to disconnect from your neural network. When femme called Arcee touched you, her emotional protocols got copied to me and they replaced my original protocols, after that sparkbond formed between you and me."

Jack had to think this a little "So you say that as you got a copy of Arcee's emotions you fell in love with me?"

"Partly correct, my records tell that I fell strong need to attach to you after I had connected to your neural network and that caused the failure to disconnect." she explained.

Jack cried out loud "Femmes!"

"How many you want?" she asked.

Jack understood that he needed to be extra careful now, if Vector Sigma was now running femme personality protocols anything can happen if he was not careful with his wording. "That was an expression, not an order or request." he corrected quickly.

For his surpriser she asked with timid voice, "What will you do with me now?"

"What are the two most logical options?" he wanted to hear how she saw this situation.

"You could use me to gain power to yourself or you could disconnect me from you and leave me alone in here." she explained.

"What would you prefer from these two?" he asked

"First one, I don't want to be alone anymore" she said with a humble voice.

Jack thought a moment before he decided "I choose none of those two options. I choose to keep you as one of my sparkmates, like Arcee and Chromia. If you do not like that decision you are free to disconnect."

Suddenly he was feeling emotional surge coming from the ball of light and he felt waves of pleasure filling his mind and soul. His awareness got black again and he felt that he was drifting back to his own body.

* * *

He opened his eyes and bright lights of the Autobot base's medical bay hit them and blinded him temporally.

"Jack honey, how are you feeling? You got all of us scared, you were unconscious so long almost full day." Arcee asked and placed her hand gently on top of his forehead.

"I'm fine now and I found out who's the new femme in the sparkbond" he said and checked that they where alone in the medical bay.

"Who is she?" Arcee asked and got closer to Jack.

Jack smirked and whispered to her, "She is Vector Sigma."

"PRIMUS!" yelled Arcee and fell down with a loud bang!

Jack looked Arcee and saw that she was out cold and he started to laugh.

In the City of Jasper Miko Nadakai was a wake, she looked out of the window to the night sky, and let out of nervous laughter. She had been woken up by a silly nightmare where beautiful and angry kami-sama had chased her with a kitchen knife in her hand. She decided that next afternoon she will call her mother and ask what her dream meant, her mother was good in the interpretation of dreams.

On the surface of Cybertron, small shiny particles of rare metals started to roll and it looked like some unseen force was gently pulling them towards the City of Kaon. Deep inside the planet, Vector Sigma was building something for her Jack.

* * *

A/N: As there is not so much demand for these stories, I will slow down with the update speed.

What you think that Vector Sigma is building? ;-)

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
